Rosary Wars
by Yuki Kuromori
Summary: Nataile Ericson is from a vampire hunting family and she totally does not believe, well she does not until she gets a mysterious Rosary from her grandmother which contains a vampire girl nameed Serena, who now claims to be Nataile's partner!
1. Ch1 Starting today u r a Rosario bearer

Hello I'm am Yuki Kuromori and this is my first story so sorry if there are problems! Please enjoy!=^.^=

* * *

Rosary Wars

By: Yuki Kuromori

Prologue

Hi. My name is Natalie Ericson. I'm 15 years old, my hair is a boring reddish color and I have blue eyes. I don't believe in vampires, like everyone else in my family, they are vampire hunters. They don't exist! I don't believe! Well until now I didn't...

Chapter 1

Today my grandmother is coming back from her big, long "vampire hunt" in Transylvania. (Yeah right!) So I'm in my black and white room, drawing in my 50 year old desk. (I'm not kidding.)My house is very old, it belonged to almost all of the Ericson's, and so the desk came free. The outside looks dead; everything is dead or a patch of dirt. I think this place was once a graveyard.

Ding Dong Dang Dong, the old doorbell rang. Here comes Mrs. Vampire Hunter now..."Jane!" Grandmother said; she must be addressing my mother. Whenever Grandmother comes over I have to address everyone with "respect", like saying mother, grandmother, stuff like that. "Hi Grandmother." I said, "Natalie! How are you? I got you a present!" Grandmother said with excitement in her voice. The "presents" she always gets me are vampire protecting items, like crosses. On her last visit she gave me holy water, I gave it to my cat, she must have enjoyed it.

Grandmother dug around in her huge bag, with clanking all around, until she finally brought out a sliver chain ending with a Rosario that had a red gem in the middle. It looked beautiful." Thanks Grandma!" I shouted, forgetting my manners, mother scolded me with her stern glare that immediately said, _Go to your room. Now. _So I did what I thought she said. When I entered my room I went straight to my mirror, which is the size of my body. I undid the latch and tried it on. It. Looks. Amazing. I wonder how the gem feels; I've never really had much jewelry. I touched it, hmm it feels warm, I thought it-. A huge flash of light blinded me until a girl who had blond hair and...Red eyes? Wait... she is looking at me...what are those fangs? What is this pain? I can't see anything. Finally, light.

"Huh, so that was a dream..." I said to myself."FINALLY!"A girly little voice shouted with relif,"That old hag was going to kill me!" she added pretending to stab her heart with an invisible knife. After that I noticed blood on her lips and said in a quiet voice," Vampire.." She gasped and before I could scream she ran over and covered my mouth."Quiet, you should be lucky." she said before I took her hand off and interrupted her,"Be…Lucky...for what?" I asked trying to get more air."For turning you into a vampire silly!"she replied as I ran over to my mirror, she was right I was a vampire, I could not see my reflection."WHY DID YOU DO THIS BLOODSUCKER?" I shouted, bearing my new fangs at her."Well, first, get off me!" she commanded, I followed,"Every Rosario bearer has a partner-" I interrupted her,"Wait so then you turn me to a vampire?" "Yup, yup! It's part of the 'partner' thing!" she said in a peppy voice,"As I was saying, every Rosario bearer need a partner to-" she got interrupted again by a huge crash though my wall, it looked like a bird, but then it was human as well."Hmmmm...The newest Rosario bearer!"the bird thing shouted"Finally, another meal!"he added and he launched at me! I closed my eyes just in time, but I felt nothing. That girl just protected me!"WHAT IS THAT?"I shouted,"It's a tengu" she grunted,"A bird like creature! If it bites you you'll die!"she added as she pushed him away."GO BITE HIM!" she shouted, I took a step back and launched at his neck and bite him, the sensation was amazing it was better than all of my favorite foods! Once I was finished he dropped to the ground a turned to blue dust."Great job Nataile!"the girl shouted hugging me."So partner, you know my name, but I don't know is it?" I asked her."Oh yeah, I'm Serena, It's a pleasure." she replied.


	2. Ch 2 Vampires, Hunting, and ZmeusOH MY!

Chapter 2

I sat on my bed as she played with things on my shelves."So what do we Rosario bearers do?"I asked her trying to get rid of the subject of me turning into a vampire and just sucking a tengu's blood." Well a Rosario bearer is very powerful, so to earn authority they must defeat mosters."She said reading from a book I had on my bookshelf,"You didn't know any of that did you?" I asked,"Well neither did you, Wow this smells like it was centuries old!"She remarked."Ahhh... Toche."I said."Okay then!"Serena started,"Time to go!""Go where?" I asked with a nonchalant tone."To hunt!"she replied with joy, she must like to hunt."Where?" I asked agian."The Other Side!"She answered,"Its very easy to get there..."She said as I grabbed my Black Ipod Nano and layed on the hard wood floor I turned on a Japanese song that pounded against my head, not caring, even though it hurt, a lot.

Maybe half a minute later I fell asleep, on my bed with Serena hovering over me. Again. "Finally!"She shouted giving me dejavu (duh!)"I had to fend off a mini gnome invasion! Try having to fend off like 20 little people going'NYA NYA NYA!' All the time! Try it!"She shouted even louded.I covered her mouth,"Shhhhh... My Grandmother and Mother are downstairs!""Oh they won't hear us, right now were connected to another world."she said calmly."What?" I asked her,"They won't hear us, because-" I cut her off."I know that but where are we the 'Other Side'?" I asked ,"Yup, the other side we are! In my house too!"She replied flipping her hair in the process,"My mom is like furious with me because of you and the gnomes!" she said with a mad tone."Sorry!"I said apologetically trying to get a small 'I'm so sorry!' speech ready,"I'm so-" I started with her interrupting me this time,"No time for sorrys! We have to hunt!"She said as she grabbed my wrist and started running down stairs in her house-which looked exactly like mine! Same everything! Old door, huge windows that looked like they were stolen from a church, the front yard was even deader than usual!

"Come on! Hurry up "she said pulling me harder. "Mom! We're off!"She shouted with a slam of the door."Where are we going agian?"I asked releasing her grasp on my arm."To the forest, to hunt."she said"Not werewolves and stuff! God, they could kill us, which is even worse than getting eaten!"she added. After maybe 5 minutes of running we reached the forest and started running even farther! Soon Serena came to a halt,"What's wrong?"I asked with fear in my voice."Zmeu."she said,"What?"I questioned."Zmeu."she repeated,"He kidnaps young girls, to marry them."she continued."Ohhhh...High school girls..."the Zmeu said,"Your pretty..."he added, pointing to Serena,"Your not…"He said rudely,"Ehhhh!"I said,"How am I not pretty?" "Natalie focus!"Serena ordered,"she started,"Come on, get under this invisibility cloak and lets take him by surprise!" "Where did you get that?" I asked, maybe I could get one, " I got it from buying the complete set of Parry Hotter, in the Half-Blood Princess, Flumbledore told Parry to keep it with him at all times, so I did too." Wow, that sounds oddly familiar..."Just get under!"She whispered. When we did the Zemu asked,"Where are you?" "Don't say a-" Serena started, but I cut her off,"No one is here, you were just imagining it." Serena glared at me with a death stare until the Zemu finally said," Yeah...just imagining it..." He started to walk away as Serena got out from the cloak and I asked ,"What are you doing?" in a whispering voice."Getting lunch." she replied as she launched herself at the Zemu's neck and successfully sucked his blood with a single drop on her shirt."Yuck!" she said as the Zemu faded away into blue dust, she also spit all the blood she could onto the ground,"Never again, Never shall I ever drink a Zemu's blood agian!"she said trying to wipe off the blood from her tongue. "Now are you ready to continue? You want some too, right?" Now that she brought that up I sorta am,"Yeah, let's go." I replied. In 20 minutes time I sucked two trolls and and a rather small elf. I still wasn't satisfyied."I'm sooo hungry!" Serena said in a melancholy tone,"Can I have some of your blood?"Well that is the question the question that she asked over and over while I was getting my blood, and soon I got really mad," What am I your personal blood bank? What are you 'Too picky too drink other monster's blood'?"I said in a loud voice,"No… I just…"She started, but I've had enough, and I started running."Nataile, Wait!" I could hear her shout in the distance.


	3. Ch 3 Darn that telepath

**Serena: FINALLY! YUKIS DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! **

**Me: Yeah! And I have some one to thank too!**

**Serena: Me? Thank you!**

**Me: No... turtlelover0511 (Ray) I used one of her lines (with her permission.) SOO THANK YOU SO MUCH AND ONCE AGIAN KEEP WRITING FOR FANG!**

**Serena: Please enjoy this chapter WHICH I'M NOT IN!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

I sorta got used to the thing of running fast and not getting hitting trees, Serena stopped a long time ago.(I heard her.) I decided to go to the mountain area and umm... well I haven't thought of that, but oh well! At least I'm away from her! This is so fun running! It's like, I'm walking, yet running, at the same time! Wait, wait, wait! I stopped to find a man probabaly 16 with a spiked purple hair stlye , and I don't mean like Final Fanasty spike like, but flat spikes that worked for him. He was wearing a wrinkled white shirt with black jeans that had rips and a star studded belt. In easier terms, a total punk. The only thing that's not punk like was that he was laying in the grass face down, so then he'd be a punk hoboe."Hey! Wake up!"I I know how Serena feels now, she had to do this twice...Why am thinking about her! "Wake up!" I attempted once agian. I'll try this one more time and if he doesn't wake up I'm gone."WAKE UP!"I said slapping him still didn't wake up. "Okay that's it! I'm done!"I shouted starting to get in a running postion.

"Wait..."a soft but, sorta sexy voice. Ehh? "You think... I'm a punk hoboe?" How does he know that? "That is a secert, girl I have never met!" He said putting his pointer finger to his lip adding a little wink...uggh! "Hmm...Vampire...you could kill me..."He said in a whisper. "Who are you - and what are you?"

"I am Yuuki Ryoshiko, Yuuki meaning courage!" He said putting his fist up to the sky, "And if you are wondering what I am then I am a telepath!" He said happily. This guys giving out too much info...,"Of course my dear maiden, Natalie, you will be my new wife! I can see into the future!" He exclaimed with a happy expression. Ehh? "You're bluffing!" I scowled ."Yup, just needed a good laugh..." " So Yuuki, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Running away." He said quickly, " So what are you doing here?" He asked me. "Running away from a friend." I said quickly, laughing in my mind. "Why?" he asked, Why did I even bring this up?, "She keeps bothering me for my blood, I was once human y'know…" I replied to his questions. " Then ask her to apologize." he came up with..

"I bet it's cause I'm a 'Rosario Bearer' and stuff…" I said under my breath. " Wait you're a Rosario Bearer?" He asked with a questionable look on his face, "Yeah…" I said pulling out my Rosary from under my shirt to show him. "Well, I'm sorry Natalie but I'm gonna have to kill you!" he said with a smile that must have been used to fool many people. " What?" I shouted that echoed though the empty forest. " Killing a Rosario Bearer gives you immortality, didn't you, a Rosario Bearer, know?" he explained pulling a dagger that was about 10 inches in length. " I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth!" I said using an imaginary roll of duct tape over my mouth. He lunged and swiped a sloppy swing that I easily dodged with my new vampire senses. I jumped behind him and kicked his back which made him blow back into a tree that was I'd say 11 feet away. "Ow…" He moaned." Are you okay?" I asked approaching him and getting on my knees. "Sucker.." He mumbled under his breath kicking me in my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. "Are you okay?" he mocked. I got up and said, "Yup." Running towards him following with a roundhouse kick to the face. His reaction was doing some fancy flipping and ending in a meditating position. What was he doing? "You'll see." he replied to my thoughts. The ground started to rumble and I could have sworn that I saw some tree roots coming out of the ground. Now before I tell you more, I'm gonna tell you that I was once a tae kwon do master, y'know Taylor Lautner? Yeah, I faced him when I was about thirteen and he was who knows how old and I beat him. Yup. Me. Did you really think I was all that quiet? So Yuuki pulled the trees out of the ground and into the sky, " Darn his telekinesis…" I mumbled to myself as I jumped from tree to tree to get to him. "Didn't think I could do that, huh?" I asked Yuuki after I made it across 5 trees. His hand were making some formations…. I know! I ran up to him and kicked his hands away the causing the trees to stop for a second. Yuuki kept making hand motions with perfectiveness, sorta like a ninja from Naruto… Yuuki chuckled making his hands stop, also stopping the trees. "I'm now a ninja?" he asked. "Sure.. You a telepath ninja!" is this considered stalling? "Why, yes. Yes it is." he answered to my thoughts. "Well, I'm done!" he said motioning for the trees to go back to the ground. "What?" I asked, "I'm done- want me to rephrase it in simpler terms?" he asked, "No just- you're quitting?" "Yeah. Me, against a vampire martial artist? Dude, I would die!" he said laughing. "So, ya wanna find your friend?" he added wiping some dirt from his face. "Sure...I guess…" I answered. "Okay, just give me a mental picture of her and I'll locate her last location." he instructed, me following showing him all the times she was asking for my blood and when I met her. "Wow, she must annoy you!" he said after reading my thoughts, "Yeah, but it's fun." I admitted. "Okay!" he said after 5 minutes, "Let's go!" he shouted leading me back to where I came from.


	4. Ch4 Aww its a wolf THAT TOOK SERENA!

**Hello thank you for reading my story!**

**I would like to give some late credit to my friend Frances for helping me make up the last name for Yuuki!( Sorry for not giving you credit when Yuuki first appeared!^^")**

**Well Serena is not in this chapter again...this chapter also took me the longest yet shortest...cause I used 2 weeks so one day I wrote 2 sentences and the next I took a break, but when I finished it I woke up at 7am to finish and ended at like 8amish...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Okay before I tell you other things., I want to tell you this. TELEPATHS DO NOT HAVE SUPER VAMPIRE SPEED! So my walkish, runish thing with Yuuki did not really go well. One minute he's running at a human pace, and the next he is walking out of exhaustion. Until I finally said, "Want me to carry you?" in a melancholy tone.

He laughed a bit and then agreed. This was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. If you can't imagine, I envy you, but I have to explain anyways. So, imagine A girl about 5'2(Yeah I'm short for my age…deals with it…) carrying a guy (piggyback.) about 5'8 on her back. Yeah. Not a pretty sight.

"So, your wearing a cross right?", he asked probably asking cause the awkwardness in the air.

"Eh? You mean my Rosary? "I asked, "Huh, I guess it doesn't effect me…" I said with a surprise.

"Does water effect you too?" He asked, enjoying this conversation.

"Don't know, and not gonna try it." I answered calmly.

"Stop." he said after many questions including my humanness.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is where she was, but she left...or she was taken..." he said stopping me before I could even say anything," Yeah, she was taken."

_"Taken? By who?" _I thought, too freaked out to speak.

"The question is _what,_ and you shouldn't freak out, your friend seems pretty strong." he said answering my thought.

His head perked up and started to search the area with his eyes. Before I could even speak he held up a finger to my face."Something is out there and it has been following us for a while. You search over there and I'll search over there." He ordered dropping off my back and walking towards the area he assigned himself. I walked over to the area he told me to and got in a crouching position so I can attack at anytime. While I was breathing I came across a foul scent that smelled of wet dog and rotten eggs or milk and stopped to find a black wolf with a stripe of sliver on his head ,about four feet tall attempting to hide under a bush. _"Hey Yuuki! I found something!" _I shouted in my mind also showing a mental picture of the wolf. I stayed hidden so it would not see me. Even by the time Yuuki (Which took a while.) came over it was still there.

"Is...this...it?" he asked having a hard time breathing.

"Yeah," I replied pointing,"It's over there."

"Well you have a good nose, cause that's what was following us all along." he said complimenting me with a classic smile. I wonder if it's a werewolf like in _Twilight... _He looked at me and said,"He is a werewolf, and what is this _Twilight?"_

I did not answer. The wolf finally noticed us a went around a thick tree, wha- my thoughts were interrupted by Yuuki pointing to the tree where the wolf was and now was replaced by a guy about Yuuki's height in tan shorts. This new guy also had black hair with the same silver stripe as the old wolf so it had to be the same guy.

"Umm..hello." the wolf guy started out with, "My name is Haruko, and before you go attacking me hear me out, okay?" Me and Yuuki exchanged glances and nodded."I am a werewolf as you can see and I was the first wolf born, well in this generation, my parents thought that my weaker younger brother, Jiro, is more qualified to be the pack's alpha just because I have this sliver stripe which to them means that I'm cursed cause, well silver kills us."he shrugged, "And if it is okay I can escort you two into our lair cause we just caught a blond vampire." he added.

"So you wanna travel with us to save Serena?" I summarized.

"You also want to take you rightful place an alpha?" Yuuki added making Haruko have a strange look on his face I just muttered ,"Telepath."

"So, uh..Haruko, where do we go?" I asked our guide.

"Walk about 30 meters to the north." he told us, "Oh yeah. What are your names?"

"Natalie and Yuuki." Yuuki said pointing, "A pleasure to meet you."

As we started walking I asked, "Hey Haruko, how do you kill a werewolf?"

"Oh same as the legends, just get some silver and plunge it through the heart, but just hurt my pack and make them morph back, I don't want to kill them." Haruko explained,"Okay here we are." Haruko said when we reached a cave.

"I feel like I'm in some horror movie." I commented.

"But beware, the strongest being will make the cave change into a 'what-ever-it-is' related show or movie." Haruko warned.

"So like if you we the strongest we'd be in a movie like _Wolfman _or something?" Yuuki guessed.

"That's usually the case."

"Who do you think is the strongest?"

"Well, in my personal option, I think Natalie is."

"Me?" Was the only thing I could say cause if I said 'no duh!' it would just be rude...

"Yeah, you are Natalie, right?"

"Yeah..." I said blushing, "Alright let's get moving!" I ordered like a leader! Yuuki gave me a strange look when I shouted like a leader in my head. When we stepped in a huge there was a huge flash of light. The first thing we saw was that we were wearing different clothing! Yuuki and Haruko we wearing a tan shirt and dark blue pants. I was wearing a dark blue school uniform with tan short sleeve cuffs or what ever you would call them and a cover thing that was like what you would see in a classic anime, and then I noticed we were animated. Before any of us could speak we heard a girls scream that was like "Eeeeyaahhhh!" coming from the hallway next to us. We ran towards the sound and found a boy with spiky brown hair and scary eyes holding a girl with purple eyes and blood all over her mostly coming from her nose.

I knew exactly where we were.

* * *

**Do _you_ know where they are if not I could tell you...maybe (no i'll tell you...)**

**Hope you enjoyed it~!**

**YukiKuromori**


	5. Ch5 Chibi Vampire Natalie

**Disclaimer:(yes I don't own a few thing.) I don't own Karin or Edward Elric(although he doesnt appear in this chapter...)**

**Comments:**

**Ray: Yes, my stories have a lot a mistakes, my grammer checker thing is really sucky... Nice chapter in you story tho!(yes i had to put a spelling error.)**

**Razz: if it was a vision or a spell it would be cooler wouldn't it?**

**Syzdoth: Wow thanks a lot! I love pokemon too, but I can never think of anything good to write about!^^"**

**Thanks you guys! Don't forget R/R~!**

**Enjoy~! Yuki**

* * *

Chapter 5

When I was younger (Let's just call it age 10 or so.) I loved manga. _Fruits Basket_, _Naruto _whatever they had at my library I read and one of the mangas I read was _Chibi Vampire. _(If you don't know go google it or something.) It was a very funny and cute _vampire _manga. The main character was a vampire named Karin who did not suck blood, she made blood, and if she did not give it to a human on time the blood would come out in an extreme nose bleed. And that brings us to the present where Haruko, Yuuki and I am standing face to face with a spikey haired boy and a purple haired girl in his arms with blood all over her uniform.

"Before you run-" I started trying to be nice, and spikey ran off. I cursed under my breath and asked Haruko, "So we have to solve a common problem or something?"

"Yup." he responded.

"Should we chase them?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." I responded and broke into a run.

"Hey, Natalie?" Yuuki asked running a slower pace than me.

"Yeah?"

" If you said this was a manga or whatever it was shouldn't we be black and white?"

Huh, didn't think of that…

"It was a anime too, I think."

"Oh." he sighed continuing to pick up the pace. After a while we stopped and took a break.

"Well this is gonna be hard….." Haruko said under his breath. No duh….

I sighed and said, "Let's get going then."

"Go where?" Yuuki asked.

"Umm… Let's go follow that girl home." Haruko answered.

Like stalking her? I thought to my self forgetting that my little eavesdropping friend was lurking in the depths of my head waiting for an interesting thought to steal.

"Yes, exactly like stalking her." Yuuki said right on cue.

While 'stalking' her, we stayed in the shadows occasionally a bat or two flew around us but until then we were fine. The first stop this girl made was at a little dinerish place where she apparently worked with spikey.

"Wanna go in?" I asked them hoping I had money still in my pocket.

" Sure, but if you want I'll pay." Yuuki said with a smile reading my thoughts.

Oh God this will scare the living daylights out of them when they see us. And it did. The girl dropped a huge platter of drinks, which were made of glass! Spikey got into a fighting stance, ready to pounce when needed. The girl also cut her finger. Oh no. Blood. Suck it up Natalie, suck it up. No not the blood! I told myself approaching the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you clean this up." I offered with one of Yuuki's smiles, also trying not to suck this girl dry.

"Uhh.. Umm…" She tried to answer until spikey said,

"It's alright, but it you can please find yourselves a table." he ordered with a scary glare that might give a person nightmares. We seated at the table farthest in back where even though it was the most private it still felt like people were watching us.

After Spikey helped the girl clean he came over to take our orders.

"Hello, welcome to Juliain, what can I get you?" He asked in a mumbled tone.

"You're a little scary looking, can we get that other waiter girl instead?" Yuuki asked politely with spikey staring at him intently.

"Don't worry we won't do anything to her." Yuuki added probably reading his thoughts.

Spikey looked shocked and nodded to go get the other girl. In a matter of seconds the girl came to take our order she said the same thing as spikey but in a scared tone.

"Uhh.. Hello.. Welcome to Julian, umm…what … what can I do for you?"

Idea.

"It's what we can do for you." I said coolly getting better at this. She had a questionable look on her face until I pointed to the seat next to me. She sat down and I said quietly,

"I know who you are Karin Maaka."

She looked shocked just like the other kid when Yuuki read his thoughts. I didn't say a word just in case someone was listening, but instead I slightly opened my mouth and slid out my fangs only for her to see. She gasped and didn't talk for a while.

"Yuuki?" I asked him since he was a mind reader and all.

"She's alive; still in shock from how you know her." Yuuki replied in his usual tone.

"I'll take the Filet and Shrimp combo." Haruko said breaking the silence.

I giggled a bit and the girl nodded and left to make the dish.

"Hahahahahaha!" Yuuki started laughing so loud everyone in the diner could hear him. Great more starers.

"That was so funny, we were being so serious!" Yuuki laughed. I don't get how it's funny

"You shouldn't, don't worry." Yuuki answered as always to my thoughts.

After Yuuki's stupid laughing spree that made no sense what so ever, Karin came with Haruko's Shrimp Filet thing. Oh yeah. And it ends up the shrimp thing was all I could afford…

"So you're a… vampire?" Karin asked sitting by me.

"Yeah., but not like you." I replied so badly wanting to say, 'Didn't I show you the fangs?'. Yuuki smirked at that silent comment.

" Karin, is it? Natalie over there said she knows a lot about you, so how about we go to your house later and talk about it?"

"Uhh… sure, but first can I ask somethings about you guys?"

We nodded and let the questions begin.

"What are you guys?" was the first and obvious question.

"As I told you I'm a vampire," I started taking a piece of Haruko's shrimp, with him growling at me, "This kid is a Telepath, and he is a werewolf." I added pointing.

"And we are here.. To help…you." Haruko added trying to pull a bit of meat off the filet.

Karin looked puzzled and then Yuuki said,

"Yes we are from a different world, much different than this animated human world, I tell you that."

"Here my shift is almost over I'll take you guys over to my house then." she said walking off with a cute wave.

"Guess well be here for a while…" Haruko sighed.

Yuuki sat up and said, "Okay then who wants to go sightseeing?"

Sightseeing? Sounds like fun.

"Okay! Natalie's in! How about you Haruko-kun?"

"What's with the 'kun' part?" Haruko asked.

"Well since were in Japan and somehow we speak enough Japanese for other people to understand us I thought I'd add suffixes or whatever they are called." Yuuki answered in his usual tone.

So after convincing Haruko to come with we told Karin-chan (yeah that rubbed off on me too…) that we were leaving, we started walking down the street that Karin and spikey were walking on earlier that lead to a city area filled with bright lights and other random things, I even saw a cross dresser telling his/her friend that we were so cute.

"So, what to do.." I said putting my hands behind my head.

I stopped right in my tracks when I felt a different presence than the regular humans in this world. It sorta felt like how Karin-chan's was but a little different. Then I saw where it was coming from, a tall guy with green hair and a girl around his arm.

Hey Yuuki. That green haired guy is a vampire. Karin-chan's brother, Ren Maaka. I said in my mind just in case Ren would hear me.

"Interesting…" Yuuki said to himself.

"What's so interesting?" Haruko asked.

"It's interesting how humans here look, like that guy over there," He said pointing to a blonde guy wearing a dress thing with a big 'W' on his chest, "Wanna go check it out?" he asked.

"Sure, it looks like he is attracting a crowd anyways." I responded walking over joining the crowd.

"-I'm protecting you all!" The blonde boy shouted for everyone to hear.

"From what, werewolves?" I shouted with the crowd laughing with me all except Haruko.

"Who dares to say such a thing?"

"I do." I said as the crowd parted to reveal me to the crazy boy.

"Small child! Most likely American!" Crazy said with Japanese kanji appearing around him.

"Hey! Who ya callin small?" I shouted slightly reminding my self of Edward Elric…

"Hmm, not as impressive as Karin-chan's…" he said with a arrow pointing to my chest.

I blushed and snapped,

"Who are you anyways? A pervert?"

"I am Winner Sinclair, Vampire Hunter! Protecting not only my precious Karin-chan, but the whole country of Japan!" He said with his hair blowing to make a nice effect.

I don't remember him in the manga.

* * *

**yes this is a to be continued but isnt everything? **

**also if you dont know much about chibi vampire/karin I will tell you as much as you need.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello Yuki Kuromori here and I'm sooo sorry for not writing I have been very busy with school and other stuff like on you tube (you can pm me if you are interested)

Thank you for your time and hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next month…hopefully


End file.
